kaldheimfandomcom-20200216-history
Unified Nyr Federation
The Unified Nyr Federation, more commonly known as Kaldheim or the UNF, is a major interstellar government located in the Virgo Cluster. Established in 514 ATE, Kaldheim was formed from the young colonies that were inhabited by the Nyr, dissidents that opposed the harsh government of the Xanian Empire, and broke away from the latter during the First Hyperion Conflict. Led by a Supreme Commander, the Nyr adopted a military government known as a stratocracy which has governed the Federation for the last 242 years. The federation governs forty-two star systems and more than sixty-three worlds and colonies. Its current leader is Malakai Madora, direct descendant of Kaldheim's original leaders during the first great war with the Xanians. Of all of the powers to break-away from Xania in the last two and a half centuries, the Unified Nyr Federation is the oldest and most powerful, boasting the most technologically sophisticated and militarily experienced armed forces in known space. It is regarded as a powerful ally by the newer nations to break from Xania, and Kaldheim regularly offers support to these new nations, though it does so as a way of forming distractions and buffers against the Xanian Empire. Though some states regard Kaldheim as a bully given its reputation of forcing smaller nations to do as it commands for its own safety, it is regarded as a father-like figure that has protected the new empires from retaliation by the Xanians, allowing the new states to prosper long enough to hold their own against Xania's forces. The UNF has struggled in recent years to stave off the countless incursions by the Xanians to break through the former's defenses and mount an invasion of the Nyr homeworld of Cybria. Even with the vast resources of the Hyperion sector, Kaldheim's population is nowhere near as powerful or numerous as that of the Xanians', who though weakened by the several rebellions in their space as of the past, have been regaining ground against the rebels and traitors, and have once again turned their attention toward their age-old enemies of Hyperion. It has been acknowledged by the leadership of the Federation that Xania will reach Cybria one way or another in the very near future if the Nyr do not strike first. Because of this realization, the Nyr have been preparing for a first strike into Xania, hopefully breaking the latter's back, and gaining all their guaranteed independence. History Government and politics Economy Society and culture Military Main article: Federal Nyr Defense Forces Astrography Trivia *The Unified Nyr Federation was created by the author some ten years ago as fictional nation while playing with his brother. Starting off as "O'Neilville", the ideal would stick with the author, and grow into the state it has achieved today. Currently, the UNF is regarded as one of the author's most cherished ideas and motivation to work on science fiction stories and ideas. *The UNF is the second-oldest, post-Maikalian government in the Virgo Cluster, with only the Xanian Empire surpassing it in age. *The government of the UNF is a stratocracy; a government ruled by the military, for the military. Virtually all major government posts are either held by military officers, or retired military commanders who were granted a post by the military. This has much to due with the centuries-long period of "total war" against the Xanians, who are far more numerous than the Nyr. See also *Hyperion sector *Cybria *Nyr Category:Unified Nyr Federation Category:Governments Category:Copyright